Aces and Airballs
by EragonArya
Summary: Blaine surprises Kurt by bringing him to a Dinosaur Mini Putt course on a date! Fun moments - and some not so fun moments - occur! Lots of fluff.


**This is for MusicalEscape who helped me come up with the idea! Thank you wonderful person :)**

**I don't own glee  
**

* * *

**Aces and Airballs**

"So where are we going?" asked Kurt. "You said it was a surprise."

"Then why would I tell you?" laughed Blaine as the light turned green and he drove off. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"I hate surprises," Kurt said, giving his boyfriend an unimpressed stare.

"You'll love this one," promised Blaine.

"Are we shopping? Can I give you a makeover?" asked Kurt excitedly. "All you have are bowties and cardigans. I'd love to see you in some dark leather _without _the hair gel."

"Erm... No," answered the curly-haired teen. "Besides, you love the bowties."

"I do," Kurt admitted. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to see you in a leather jacket. You'd be like a modern day Danny Zuko."

"A better looking Danny Zuko, I hope."

"A _much _better looking Danny Zuko," assured Kurt. "Maybe I can convince you for Halloween. I wouldn't mind dressing up as Sandy. So, where are we going?"

"My lips are sealed."

"_Blaine!_"

Said boy laughed, but stayed quiet. He drove onto the highway and started to head out of town in the opposite direction of Westerville. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt looking at him confusedly.

"Why are we leaving Lima and heading away from Westerville?" asked his boyfriend.

"Because where we're headed is out of town and in the opposite direction of Westerville."

"If we're going to a farm, I swear I'm not leaving the car. These are brand new boots. I refuse to get them dirty."

"Do you really think I'd take you to a farm without advance warning? I promise we aren't going to a farm."

"Then _where_ are we going?"

"You'll see."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine then."

After about twenty minutes, which was spent by Blaine singing along to whatever Top 40 song was playing on the radio, and Kurt sulking, Blaine turned down a driveway. Kurt was expecting maybe a farm, considering Blaine had lied to him before about where they were going on dates and he knew how much his boyfriend liked petting zoos – _that_ was a date Kurt could never forget – so he wouldn't put it past his boyfriend.

He was not expecting a mini putt course with plastic dinosaurs everywhere. There was a sign for paintball as well. Oh joy.

Blaine was looking at him excitedly, waiting for him to say something. As much as he wanted to make his boyfriend think he was excited about the idea... He just couldn't. Mini putt was something four year olds did for birthday parties, not what teenagers did on dates.

"Mini putt?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Me and the Warblers used to come out here all the time. Usually we play paintball, but I figured you wouldn't want to get your clothes covered in paint, so mini putt works!" Blaine slowly closed his mouth, noticing Kurt's reaction was not what he had hoped it would be. "You don't like it do you?"

Kurt hesitated. "Isn't it kind of childish?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but it'll be fun. At least I thought it would be," he added quietly.

"Blaine, sweetie, there are plastic dinosaurs everywhere. Doesn't that give you a clue as to what age group this place is meant for?"

Blaine's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Okay, whatever. I just thought it would be something fun and different. We can just go to the mall." He moved to put his hand on the ignition, but Kurt stopped him. He didn't like it when his boyfriend was upset. He always had this kicked puppy look, and as adorable as it was, it was completely heartbreaking to look at.

"Blaine, it's just... I don't want to make a fool out of myself," Kurt attempted to explain.

"How would you make a fool out of yourself? I'm not going to judge you if you get a really high score. Kurt, you _know _that. And we aren't going to show the world our score sheets. It's not about how you look doing it either."

"I'veneverplayedminiputtbefore," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" asked his boyfriend, leaning towards him to hear him better.

"I've never played mini putt before," Kurt repeated slower, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"You've never- _Kurt!_ How have you survived this long without playing mini putt?" Blaine exclaimed. "Okay. Get out. This is something you need to do in life. We're playing and then we're getting ice cream."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leapt out of the car, rushing to Kurt's side to open the door for him. Kurt got out hesitantly, but allowed his boyfriend to take his hand and lead him to a small building by the start of the course.

Blaine made polite chatter with the older woman at the desk as he paid for the two of them. Kurt was offered a bucket of colorful golf balls, and after Blaine prompted him to, he took a blue one. He was passed a golf club, and waited as his boyfriend got the score sheet, a short, dull pencil, a golf club, and a purple golf ball.

Leading Kurt back out into the sun, they found the start of the course. It looked to be a straight line directly to the hole from the starting position of the ball. The green widened out around the hole, and a plastic Velociraptor stood with its legs on either side of the hole.

_At least this won't be too hard to start with_, thought Kurt.

Blaine jumped excitedly and turned to him with a big smile on his face. "Do you want to go first?"

_I guess this is worth it to get that face_, he thought. _My boyfriend is such a puppy. Honestly, you'd think that he was adopted from a shelter. _"Um... Sure?"

"I can go first if you'd rather, but I don't want to intimidate you with my skills."

He fondly rolled his eyes and set his ball down. "I'm going first," he said confidently. He stood with the club between his legs, because, that was how you did it right? _I really should have played mini putt when I was younger_, he thought.

"Um, Kurt? What are you doing?" asked Blaine, watching him with a confused expression on his face.

"Golfing?" Kurt replied confusedly. "Isn't this what you do for mini putt? You do it different than real golfing, right?"

"Not quite," Blaine answered with a small laugh. "Here, let me help." He moved closer and positioned Kurt's body so he was on the right side of the ball. Blaine positioned his club so it would hit the ball on the long side of the club head. He moved behind Kurt and put his hands on top of Kurt's.

"Is it warmer out?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled softly as he watched Kurt's neck turn flush, _knowing_ his face was beat red.

"So now, all you want to do is swing," whispered Blaine in his boyfriend's ear – because where was the fun if he couldn't tease Kurt a little bit? "But you don't want to swing too _hard_."

"I hate you," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine laughed, and followed Kurt's arms as he began to swing the club. He hit the ball, sending it rolling gently towards the hole. Kurt watched excitedly as his ball got nearer and nearer to the hole, before dropping into it with a soft thump.

Kurt bounced up and down and clapped his hands, letting out a small cheer. "That was good right?"

"Yeah," said Blaine, surprised at the success. "That was great. It was just beginner's luck though. And I was helping. You won't do as well on the next hole when you don't have my help."

"Mm, sure," answered Kurt with a giggle. "I'm glad you have such confidence in my abilities."

Blaine laughed and jotted down a 1 next to Kurt's name before handing it over to his date. He took his own golf ball and placed it at the starting position. He barely looked at the ball as he swung his club, causing him to miss the ball by a foot.

"I meant to do that," he said, blushing bright red.

"Sure you did sweetheart," replied Kurt with a small chuckle, not believing his boyfriend a bit. Moving to sit on a bench by the start of the second hole, he asked, "Now does that count as one or does it not count because you missed?"

Blaine grumbled something inaudible and swung his club again. He hit the ball in the opposite direction than he was supposed to as the club came back towards him, having missed the ball on his second try. Kurt, laughing, watched as the ball rolled back into the small building. How he'd managed to do that was a mystery. An embarrassed Blaine ran into the building, returning a few minutes later with a beat red face.

"Having troubles?" Kurt asked giggling.

"Shut up. Third time's the charm, right?" he said hopefully.

Blaine placed the ball on the ground before taking a careful swing and finally hitting the ball, except he used far too much force.

The round purple ball rose up in the air at a high speed and hit the Velociraptor on its chest. It made a loud clang as it bounced back, hitting Blaine on the forehead with a thump.

"Oof," he muttered, taking a step back and tripping over some uneven ground. He plopped on his rear end, and sat there for a few moments, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Kurt exclaimed, rushing over and helping him up.

"I think I hit it a little too hard."

Kurt looked at him with amusement, though there were traces of worry beneath the happy expression. "I think so too."

"I'm going to try again. And I'm going to actually hit it," decided Blaine, standing up and dusting his pants off.

"Not too hard," Kurt warned.

Blaine rolled his eyes. So he had hit it too hard once. That didn't mean he would do it again. When the ball was lined up, he swung his club again. He used less force than the third time he swung, though still far too much. The ball bounced off the Velociraptor and hit him in a more _sensitive_ area.

"Ow," Blaine squeaked, covering the injured area and gently dropping on the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, falling next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm!" he squeaked. "Just a minute!"

When the pain eventually subsided, Blaine stood and picked up the club that he had dropped. Kurt watched anxiously as he placed the ball on the correct spot.

They moved on to the next hole after Blaine got it in. It took him nine strokes, but he managed it. The second hole wasn't extremely complex, though it was more so than the first. There was a curve to the left. At the curve, there was a slight hill to the right, with a tiny sand pile at the top.

"This one doesn't look too bad," commented Kurt. "As long as you ignore all the chewed gum on the dinosaur, that is."

"This one's easy," said Blaine. "I can do it with my eyes closed."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked amusedly. "Let's see you do it then."

"Do you doubt my talent?"

"After the first hole... Yes. I really do."

"That's rude Kurt!"

After lining up his ball, Blaine swung the club and hit it. It went over the hill and stopped in the small sand pile. _Not bad for someone with their eyes closed,_ he thought.

"Can I see where it landed?" asked Blaine, peeking through his fingers.

"Go ahead," Kurt replied.

Blaine wandered over to the ball. After studying the location for a minute, he closed his eyes and swung the club. It took _many_ tries to finally get it out of the sand. The ball rolled gently down the hill and towards the hole, but missed it by a fraction of an inch. Blaine was able to get it in the hole fairly quickly after that.

"Did you count my score?" asked Blaine, picking up his ball and looking pleased with himself.

"Eight," Kurt replied. "It's better than the last hole, at least. My turn!" Kurt placed the ball at the start and carefully hit it. It got stuck in the sand, but he was able to get the ball out and rolling towards the hole. It took a total of three strokes to get it into the hole.

They moved to the next hole and started the process again.

By the time the eighteen holes were done, Kurt was having a blast. Mini putt had been an excellent date idea. No one but them had been playing, so they were able to be as affectionate as they wanted to be without being judged. He followed a soaking wet Blaine as they made their way back to the front desk to hand back their things.

His boyfriend had ended up with a score of 176. He didn't need to know much about mini putt to be able to tell that that was an awful score. He himself ended up with a score of 54.

Blaine, while playing, managed to get the ball stuck in sand, or trees at nearly every hole. He'd been forced to give up his first ball at the seventh hole after over 10 minutes of searching and had to replace it with a new, green ball. The new ball hadn't given Blaine any luck either. He'd hit it in the water eight times, and somehow he managed to fall _in_ the water trying to get it out.

"I assume you aren't normally that bad of a player," commented Kurt. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked after Blaine mumbled something.

"I was trying to impress you," he muttered, his cheeks beginning to flush.

"Well, you did," Kurt answered, trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

"How on earth did that _impress_ you?"

"I didn't know someone could get a score that high," Kurt admitted. "It's a pretty impressive feat."

"Don't you mean fail?"

"Well... Yes. But it's impressive nonetheless," he pointed out.

"I was trying to look good for you while doing it..."

"'It's not about how you look doing it'," Kurt said, repeating the words Blaine had spoken to him earlier. "Now, how about you wait outside while I hand our things back, and then I can get us ice cream."

"Can I have a big cone?"

He rolled his eyes amusedly. "You're such a child. Yes you can have a big cone if it will make you feel better."

Blaine's face lit up like a puppy getting his dinner. "I love you Kurt!"

"Love you too sweetheart," Kurt replied.


End file.
